


Photography

by purrplekat1989



Series: Letocest Drabbles [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Letocest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on tumblr for the prompt: How much does Shannon want to push Jared face down in a pillow and fuck him, after seeing constant breath-taking and arousing photos from any photo shoot ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut without plot. Takes place in a universe where Jared recieved head trauma during a stage diving accident that left him unable to speak.

> _How much does Shannon want to push Jared face down in a pillow and fuck him, after seeing constant breath-taking and arousing photos from any photo shoot ever?_

_Like you wouldn’t believe…_

"Those photos are going to kill me Jay." Shannon growled. Catching Jared by surprise as he exited the bathroom after taking a shower, picking him up, and carrying him to their bed despite the younger’s wiggling. Shannon dumped him unceremoniously onto the bed, the towel he’d been wearing falling away as he did so. "I think you do it on purpose." Shannon said, leaning over the younger in a position of dominance. "Because you know what it does to me.”

As Jared brought his hands up to speak, Shannon wrapped a hand around his length, beginning to pump him with a small grin. The younger arched into the unexpected touch. Whatever he was going to say, lost as he gripped the sheets, breath growing ragged.

He stroked Jared until he was almost at the edge before pulling back to examine his work. The younger Leto’s breaths came in quick pants as he opened blue eyes to meet his brother’s. _Why did you stop?_ he seemed to ask silently. 

To reply to the question, Shannon pulled Jared over so he was laying on his stomach. “I’m going to show you just exactly what you do to me.” he told the other softly as he began to prepare him. Stretching and working him open, toying with the bundle of nerves within him that made him arch and gasp. 

Once he felt that Jared was prepared enough, he reached into their bedside drawer, pulled out the lube that was stored there. Unzipping his jeans only enough to expose his own length, he spread the liquid over his shaft, and pushed into the younger with one move, stilling to allow Jared to adjust to the intrusion. “Didn’t even take my shoes off to fuck you baby brother.” he whispered against the shell of Jared’s ear, knowing exactly what he was doing.

After a few seconds Jared gave him a cue to move, which he did… giving the other soft pleased noises, and listening to Jared's ragged breathing. He braced one hand against Jared’s spine between his shoulder blades, pinning him down against the bed more as well as allowing for a different angle. 

To his credit, Jared lasted quite a while before he came. Leto stubbornness only giving in when he felt Shannon spill in him. His breathing was uneven as Shannon pulled out of him, zipping his jeans again as if nothing had happened. 

"Guess you’ll need another shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Might post other stuff from this universe in the future.


End file.
